Tap Tap Revenge
by Baby Lavender
Summary: Mature 'I shouldn't have challenged him…' 'Who knew Tap Tap would be this fun' smirks 'Ahh… Not in Class…Sasuke' "Miss Haruno?" "Ha-ah…Hai Sensei…." "That's revenge for teasing me so much" Heavy Lemon Two-Shots


Title: Betting on Tap Tap

Author: Empty Promise

Inspiration: A tap tap challenge

Date Started: 5/30/10

Date Worked on: 5/30/10, 5/31/10

Date Finish: _Hopefully Soon_

Summary: Mature 'I shouldn't have challenged him…' 'Who knew Tap Tap would be this fun?' smirks 'Ahh… Not in Class…Sasuke!' "Miss Haruno?" "Ha-ah…Hai Sensei…." "That's revenge for teasing me so much" Heavy Lemon Two-Shots

* * *

"I bet you can't beat me in tap tap" Sakura said holding out her iPhone.

"Tch….Uchiha never loses" Sasuke replies

"Maybe you are not an Uchiha after all." Sakura taunts.

"You want to make a bet?" Sasuke smirks.

"What kind of bet?" Sakura asks.

"Anything. A bet in which where if you win, you can do anything to the other person either they like it or not." Sasuke's smirks widen.

"Kind of like a punishment?"

"Yes."

"You are on!" Sakura remarks.

Tap Tap Revenge 3

Level – Extreme

Song – Tap Tap DomiNation

_I want the high score  
The high score  
I want the high score  
Blow the high score  
I want the high score  
So i gotta play more!  
Tap Tap, until i get the high score!_

_You can't beat me!_

You Win

1,004,497

You Lose

1,002,372

"Told you. Uchiha _always_ win." Smirk

"But Sasuke-kun, that's not fair… yo-you were pulling on it." Whines.

"Just face it Sakura-_chan_, I won." Sasuke said in Sakura's ear.

"Fine… What does your perverted mind want."

"Hmm…I'll think of something." Sasuke smirks widen, already forming something in his head. "Come on Sakura. It's getting late, let's go home."

"Now I don't even remember why I choose to live with an ero guy like you." Sakura said, still angry about her loss.

"Because you run away from home, and you love me." Sasuke said.

"Oh right. Yea that's why." Blushing.

-  
Betting on Tap Tap  
-

"Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice asks.

"Hn?"

"D-do you think I can sleep with you today?" she asks.

Smirks "You want me that badly?"

Blushing badly "I…Well….That's not what I meant!"

"I know. Just messing with you. Come in." He pulls on the cover for her to join him in bed.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun" She smiles.

"You sleep here more than your own bed anyways." He mumbles.

"Because I like your bed better." She said as she drifts off to sleep. "Because you are in it…"

-  
Betting on Tap Tap  
-

"Sakura come on. We're going to be late."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Believe me. I've tried."

_5 minutes later_

_Sakura's POV_

"I'm done, I'm done." I said as I put on my necktie.

"Oh not yet." Sasuke said as he smirks.

"What?" I said confused.

"You forgot this" Sasuke holds up an egg shaped thing the size of his thumb. Then suddenly he push me to the wall. He started to kiss my neck, and his fingers roam to my womanhood. I can feel my body heat up, the lips of my pussy getting wetter and wetter. Then he-

"huh?" The sudden feel of something entering my vagina. Then I realize it was the egg shaped thing that he was holding. "Sasuke-kun" I said.

After finish putting a hickey on my neck "That's your punishment, for losing the bet." He said still smirking.

I frown. "If that's the only that I have to do." Well at least is better than the time I had to cosplay for him. Apparently he didn't like me signing him up for volunteering as Santa Claus. And he made me play along as Mrs. Claus. Let's just say on the way driving home, my outfit got more and more R rated. I smile and blush at the memory, but it was _great_ sex though.

"Yes it is. It's the only that you have to do. Now hurry up, or else we'll really be late." He said as he grabs his car keys.

-  
Betting on Tap Tap  
-

When I walk to my first class, Sasuke was behind me. With every step I walk, the friction in the spot between my thighs is horrible. I can feel myself getting wetter with every step that I walk by the moment. Sasuke who I feel like knows this, is enjoying every second of it. As we reach class, I went to my seat as quickly as possible. Sasuke seats besides me a minute later.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Sorry class, the copy machine ran out of ink." Kakashi-sensei finally decide to join us.

"Liar!" Some yelled.

"Now now. It's not nice to yell at your elders"

"Whatever. _Old _man." Some said.

"I'm only 28 guys." He said. "Anyways. Moving on. Turn to page 238. Miss Haruno begin reading."

-  
Betting on Tap Tap  
-

_Sasuke's POV_

I smirk as I pull out a small device as I heard Kakashi. Today is totally my day. I push the button to low as Sakura is about to read.

-  
Betting on Tap Tap  
-

_Sakura's POV_

"Ahh.." I gasp. I feel a vibration between my legs. Then I realize that egg shape thing is a vibrator. I can feel heat everywhere in my body. I can tell without looking in the mirror that my face must be completely red by now. Sasuke cannot be seriously. If he was going to do such a thing why would he do it in class. When I'm about to read. When the whole class is going to pay attention to me.

"Miss Haruno?" I hear Kakashi say, "Begin reading, Miss Haruno."

I stands up, lift my book and tries to read. But the motion cause my standing up is making the vibration worst. I'm so going to kill Sasuke for this. "Y-yes Ka-kakashi Sensei." I can imagin the smirk on Sasuke's face right now. "Ohh Romeo, R-romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo. " I was getting use to the vibrator and I can read at least without a lot of stuttering. It was then, I feel the vibration moving stronger than before. That ass, it must not have been on its highest function yet. "Deny-ny my fa-ah-ther ah-and refuse-use thy-y name. "

"Miss Haruno, are you alright? You seem red."

"Y-yes Kakashi Sensei, I-I'm fee-eling f-ine." Before I continue though I look at Sasuke who sits besides me in the corner of my eye. There he was, smirking like a mad man. I'm amazed that Kakashi didn't notice that. I mumble a soft stop just for him to hear then continues reading. "_Or if thou shall not, I wilt not, be but sworn my love_, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." The sentence was perfect for Sasuke. I look down at the book and see the next line is for Romeo and not Juliet. I look at Kakashi and he said.

"Uchiha, you are now Romeo."

"Hn?"

"Romeo, Uchiha."

"Hn…"

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_" And yet he smirks again.

"'Tis but thy na-ame that is my enemy" Once again Mr. Romeo next to me had just push the magic button. The vibration is stronger than ever. And it's killing me. I can feel my pussy dripping. I have the strongest needs to finger myself and make myself cum. But I cannot, I am still in class reading Romeo and Juliet. "T-thou ah-art thy-self, though-h no-ot ah-a Mont-ah-ague…."

Then, Romeo next to me interrupted me."Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to take Sakura to the nurse. You can't hear what she is saying anyways." Yeah, no thanks to you of course, acting all innocence.

"Of course, I was just about to tell you to do that." Damn you Kakashi.

"Come on, _Sakura-Chan_" He taunts, smirks still in place. As I try to walk with the least movement possible. I cover my mouth to reduce the chances of moaning. As soon as I walked out the door and closes it. I moaned, loudly.

"What's the matter _Sakura-Chan_ can't take the heat." I couldn't say anything, for the need was still too great "I still have to get you to the nurse office you know." I still didn't move, I couldn't move. I was frozen. Then he lifts me up bridal style like I was nothing. "I can make you feel much much better." He taunts me, even though I know he can. He can make this all go away.

"Shizune. Sakura got a fever and I'm taking her home okay?" He lies smoothly. "A fever? Oh my. You better get home and rest Sakura, and don't forget to drink lots of water." She said worrily. "Don't worry she will." Sasuke adds. Just like that we were free to go, Sasuke is still lifting me. I don't even know how he opened the car door for me. But he did, and he put me in the passenger seat, gently. I still haven't say a word. I want to dig my hands under my skirt right now, and relief my aching pussy. But I can't. I will not degrade myself to do this in front of him, let alone his car.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke said while driving. His hands trails up my thigh, I didn't not stop him. In my mind I was fighting the urge to do the same. His hands reach the middle of my thong, right where the vibrator is. I thought he was going to pull it out, but instead he pushs it in farther, much further. I moan once again. My hands gripped on to one of the handles inside of the car. "We're home Sakura, you are going to break the handle if you don't let go soon." He said as he opens the car door.

Sasuke once again lifts me up to the house, not that I'm complaining. Within a minute we were in his room, and he puts me under his covers. My hands quickly went to the spot between my legs, digging for that damned vibrator.

"Nah uh. The punishment was it has to be in you for one whole day." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-kun…" I try.

"Unless you want another punishment." He said.

"Anything is better than this…" I mumbles.

He crawls on top of me with hands on each side of my head and said. "This is for teasing me so much, love… Or unless you want me to punish you" His hand is at my thong again.

"Ahh…" I can't help but whimper.

"You are really wet, Sa-ku-ra." He said next to my ear. His breath tickling me. "Do you want to make you feel better?" He said as his teasing fingers touches me and not my thong for the first time. My hips bucks forward on its own, and I said "Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes… Sasuke-kun" I said.

"Sasuke-_sama_" He corrects. His fingers going deeper, touching the vibrator.

"Yes Sasuke-sama" I repeated

"What do you want me to do to you Sakura?" he smirks.

"I want Sasuke-sama to be inside me…" I said, blushing.

"How Sakura? And what? I don't seem to understand." He acts.

"You know…" The bastard is messing with me and I know it.

"No I don't. If you want something you need to tell me. Beg for it." I would not beg him on all other occasions but I am clouded with my needs for pleasure and release.

"I want you to put your dick inside me and fuck me, Sasuke-sama" I whimper.

"My, my. Such vulgar words from such an innocent girl." He said "But...your wish is my command, Sakura-Hime."

-  
Betting on Tap Tap  
-

**Until Next Time...**

**Review? It'll make me update faster.**

** At least one word is all I ask~**

**- Baby Lavendar  
**


End file.
